Bishops of Bastard Issue 7
Bishops of Bastard #7 was drawn and colored by the series creator Darnell Deepwell and written by Mickey Random. __TOC__ Plot Weeks go by and an independent investigation has begun to find the father of Sadie’s unborn child. Church members like Ghoul and Indy believe that Def is the father and that Sadie was a whore. Magda reminds Masked Bastard that one of the Bishops will betray him and hand him over to Dr. Fap. She also tells him that she has a special connection to Sadie and that “creatures from the beyond” (space aliens) will aid the Congregation in its time of greatest need. The Bastard believes that Magda is high from smoking marijuana and shelves her outrageous statements. A new enemy named Masked Basutado approaches Dr. Fap wanting to work for the Mental Ward, but Fap has enough trouble with Def and his whores and dismisses Basutado. Magda comes up with the idea of getting a semen sample from Def so that Bishop Brown can do a DNA paternity test. Linzy, Chris and soon Sadie volunteer for the assignment by dressing up Sadie as an underage call girl and sending her into Def’s home. At first Def is skeptical of Sadie, but proceeds with his usual sexual activities, which includes an oil massage. Sadie decides to bail after she finds a male sex toy in Def’s bathroom. Linzy and Chris get Sadie out, but not before Bishop Julio shows up and sodomizes Def. Back at the Church, Def’s sex toy is taken to the lab to be examined while the Arch Bishop sends Marge to question Sadie about the night Sadie was impregnated. Sadie admits to Marge that she snuck into the party at Chez Mondello where she had one too many drinks. She names Ghoul, Indy and Chris as possible suspects. But the suspect who stands out most is none other than Mr. R Mcgeddon, who carried Sadie to her domain, undressed her and left her on her bed passed out. A new lady Bishop named Rwanda shows up to take Sadie’s place temporarily. The Bastard is attracted to Rwanda and makes no secret of it. Then the Bastard questions Julio on why he was at Def’s house. Julio tells the Bastard that Def is now in league with Masked Basutado. Masked Bastard is furious at the parody of his character and thanks Julio for the information, saying that he will use Julio for more espionage work in the future. Like Julio said, Masked Basutado talks about a new plan to bring down the Church with Def. Def says that Basutado will be compensated for his deeds. Marge informs Sadie that Ghoul and Indy have made a voyeur website and their bathroom footage is featured on it. Sadie and Marge confront Ghoul and Indy demanding that they remove the footage of them from the site. Ghoul refuses stating that Marge still owes him a new G.H.O.U.L. Cam. Sadie and Marge vow to file a lawsuit against Ghoul and Indy. Magda warns Masked Bastard that Def and his whores are going to attack again soon. The Arch Bishop asks Magda what will become of the Church. Magda says that the Church will “relocate”. Then he mocks Magda’s insight by asking her if the space aliens will help them and Magda confirms this again. Finally, Masked Bastard asks Magda how she knows so much about the Church, the Internet Saviour prophecy and coming events that haven’t happened yet. Magda drops the bomb on the Bastard by admitting that she, in fact, is really Sadie. Highlights *Julio stuffs Def in his cornhole. *Sadie tells Marge about her first sexual experience. Notes Now things are getting interesting. This issue was supposed to take place on a trashy talk show with a DNA paternity test to find out who the father is, but two thing go in the way: the baby isn’t born yet and I wanted to introduce assCram, Masked Basutado and Rwanda. Sadly, assCram didn’t make it into this issue, so I had to go with Basutado. Putting Def on the cover with Julio saw key to establishing the secret relationship between them. But nobody really picked up on it. Oh well. This issue is really two separate stories: infiltrating Def’s home and Sadie’s flashback. For the first time since Issue 5, I could go back and cover what happened to Sadie the night she as impregnated. It was fun too. Giving Julio the job of a secret agent took attention off of him for a few issues. The independent investigation to find out who the father of Sadie’s child is also a joke. They don’t really want to know who the father is, because it could be somebody in the Church. They really want the child to be Def’s so that he can get ass-raped in court for child support. But, where’s the fun in that? Darnell Deepwell Bishops of Bastard: The Graphic Novel June 1, 2012 ---- Category:Bishops of Bastard series Category:Bishops of Bastard webcomics